My Little Clone Wars
by Simba'92
Summary: Aksoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Captain Rex crash-land after a battle on a world populated by ponies during the Clone Wars. Not at required to understand the actual story, Wookiepedia, the Star Wars Wiki, is a great reference guide for any in-universe terms or sayings I might put in.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony or Star Wars.

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a crossover of any kind.

Time wise this takes place during season three of MLP before the finale. As for Star Wars: The Clone Wars, it takes place during season five, but before the Ahsoka arch finale.

* * *

**My Little Clone Wars**

By: Simba'92

Chapter 1: Prologue and a New World

_As the Clone Wars rage across the galaxy from the Deep Core Worlds to the Outer Rim Territories, the Separatists are attempting to take control of planets in the Unknown Region. One fleet is intercepted by Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Aksoka Tano as their forces lead the attack. As the battle continues, the crew of the Ventor-class star destroyer, the _Freedom_ is unaware of the adventure that awaits them..._

In the vast blackness of space the sound of enemy turbolaser fire is heard. The massive capital ships' durasteel plating was scorched from battle. The sounds of starfighters as they zoomed past were heard engaged in dogfights. The mostly triangular-shaped Ventor-class star destroyers were white with a long red stripe down the middle of it and a few smaller stripes going down its edges. As the Confederate fleet ships of Providence-class carrier/destroyer and Munificent-class star frigate were differently shaped. The red and blue-colored lasers were seen as the enemy ships exchanged fire with each other.

His dark garments swaying in the movement cast on the ship by the force of the battle, a brown-haired figure stood on one of the two bridges of the capital ship, calmly surveying the scene before him out of its large triangular windows with his hands behind his back and legs slightly apart from each other.

A dyed blonde buzz cut haired man in white battle armor with blue markings approached him. "General Skywalker, the battle seems to be in our favor."

"It seems so indeed, Rex," Anakin replied calmly.

Suddenly, a crew member cried out, "Sir, enemy fleet incoming! They are coming out of hyperspace!"

"From where," an auburn haired man with a beard, named Obi-Wan asked.

"They are right on top of us!" another said in panic.

"They are going to ram us. Brace for impact!" Anakin shouted as the fleet started to come out of hyperspace. They stumbled blindly forward as their ship was hit.

An officer shouted, "Our fleet has been overrun, sir."

"We need to retreat." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's too late sir. We have lost nearly all our ships and we cannot take the jump to hyperspace -" an officer started to say as was a large blast that shook the entire ship. The emergency siren sounded and echoed throughout the cruiser. "- The hyperdrive has been damaged," the officer finished.

Smoke and fire could be seen as the flames licked the hull of the ship. As the_ Freedom_ rocketed away from the space battle, a young Togruta in red clothes stammered as she brought up the holomap. "We need to land on a nearby planet."

"There Ahsoka," Anakin pointed out a planet to his padawan. "This one is not too far," He put the planet up. "There is no information of it in the holo records."

"Well, this is the Unknown Region. There are many planets undiscovered or uncharted, but there is still a possibility that Kamino was not the only planet erased from the Jedi Temple files." Obi-Wan replied.

His former apprentice nodded his head in agreement. The damaged Ventor-class star destroyer entered the atmosphere of the unknown planet. Anakin hurriedly instructed the crew to brace for impact, in the terrifying seconds before they crashed.

A butter yellow pegasus pony was standing outside her cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest. The mare looked up from the small white rabbit that she was feeding to see a large fiery object in the sky. Her mouth hung open as she stared at it and her knees trembled as she saw it descend toward the ground. She saw it disappear beyond the horizon and heard a loud boom signifying it had landed. She yelped and put her hooves over her head.

The pegasus took deep breaths and said with her voice trembling, "I need to tell the others." She hurried off in the direction of the nearby town of Ponyville.

The female pony trotted to the town library. She knocked on the front door and a purple unicorn opened the door.

"Hi Fluttershy," she said calmly.

"Hi Twilight,"Fluttershy replied and continued, "Twilight, we need to gather the rest of our friends. There is a terrifying creature that landed outside of town."

Twilight smiled and responded, "Well luckily all of our friends are here." She showed her a pink earth pony, Pinkie Pie, an orange earth pony, Applejack, a white unicorn, Rarity and a blue pegasus pony, Rainbow Dash. The pink maned mare led them to her cottage.

"So where this here creature land, sugar cube." Applejack asked.

"Over th... there," Fluttershy said as she pointed a unsteady hoof toward the horizon where they could see black smoke in the distance.

"Maybe it was a dragon?" Twilight questioned.

"It was unlike any dragon I've ever seen." Fluttershy answered her.

"I say we go find out." Rainbow Dash replied as the six mares moved towards the source of the smoke.

"Officer, status report," Obi-Wan said.

"Everything seems to be in working condition. There is very little damage from the crash. Almost all of the crew survived. As for the hangars, all ships are in working condition, " an officer answered.

"Sir, we just started to send out a distress signal. It will be a while before anyone from the Republic can reach us," another crew member said.

"Let's just hope the Separatists do not find us first, otherwise this planet and ourselves are in danger." Obi-Wan replied.

"There seems to be a settlement nearby, sir." Captain Rex said.

"Then maybe we should start there." Ahsoka responded.

The three Jedi and clone captain walked out of the crashed cruiser.

"I think it's best we make the trek on foot. We don't want to attract attention." Anakin said.

Captain Rex took his helmet off. "I've seen some interesting worlds, but nothing like this one. It is so bright and... cheerful."

They looked at their surroundings. It was a large green field with mountains on one side and a large forest on the other. The sky was a bright blue with one shining sun and white puffy clouds in the sky. It looked like it had not seen a single day of pollution. They could hear the sound of birds chirping and see small woodland animals walk pass and around near them.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Strange and curious that these animals are not at all frightened by us."

A brown rabbit hopped over to Ahsoka. It looked curiously at her and then nuzzled her leg. She smiled, "Or maybe they are just friendly."

The four of them started their walk, but they did not get very far because something was spotted on the horizon. It was six four-legged creatures.

"It seems some native life forms have found us." Rex stated.

"They may not be aggressive, Rex. They might just be curious." Obi-Wan reassured him. As the creatures moved closer to them and they started to hear voices.

"That is not like any dragon I've ever seen." the blue creature said.

"It is so... frightening and large. Ok… let's go home." the yellow creature stammered in a soft, scared voice then quickly turned to leave.

"Sugar cube, we haven't even gotten that close." the orange one responded to her.

"I think I see somepony, girls." the purple one said. The four-legged creatures moved faster toward them until they were right in front of them. They stared at each other. Both examined the strange creatures in front of them.

"W... what are you? I have never seen any creatures like you before." Ahsoka asked curiously.

"None of us have." Anakin interjected.

"We have never seen… anything like you either." Twilight responded.

Twilight answered her, "We are called ponies. There are three different kinds of ponies. There are the earth ponies that work with harvesting of crops. Then there are the ponies that have wings and can fly called pegasus or pegasi. They help with controlling the weather. Finally, you have the ones with horns called unicorns and can do magic."

"We are called humans," Obi-Wan answered her.

Ahsoka replied, "I am a species called a Togruta."

"W... what are those t... things on your head?" Pinkie asked puzzled as she looked at her head-tails.

"Those are my lekku. They are tentacles that are attached to my head with two in front and one in back. All of my species have them."

Obi-Wan spoke, "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Anakin Skywalker, Aksoka Tano and Captain Rex."

Twilight responded, "My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends; Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"Um..." The yellow one called Fluttershy started to speak nervously, "Were you... the ones that defeated that frightening dra… dragon that is... behind you?" Her legs were shaking and her face showed an expression of nervousness and shyness.

Anakin looked behind him back at the ship and answered her, "That was no dragon. That is our transport. We crashed landed here."

"I ain't seen nothin' like that in my life." Applejack said as she stared at the starship. She had an accent that the four never encountered before.

"It is a ship that allows us to travel through space." Anakin stated.

The ponies stared at him puzzled and confused.

Twilight rubbed her head with a hoof. "How... How is that even possible? That thing should not be able to fly. It does not have wings to flap or hot air to hover."

"What is that you are wearing?" The white unicorn asked Rex. She had an accent that they all recognized immediately, but were surprised to hear out it in the Unknown Region, as it was mostly associated with Coruscant and other Core Worlds, Obi-Wan, himself had it.

"That would be my battle armor." He replied and continued, "Where exactly we are?"

Twilight replied, "You are in the nation of Equestria, which is ruled by our sister princesses. The older sister, Princess Celestia, is the main ruler and raises the sun. The younger sister, Princess Luna, is the co-ruler and raises the moon at night. They are what are called alicorns. They are both part unicorn, pegasus and earth pony."

"Is there a settlement nearby where we could continue this conversation?" Rex asked them.

Rainbow Dash replied, "Yeah, we just came from there."

Applejack tipped her brown cowboy hat, "Pleasure to meet y'all."

Rarity smiled. "Well, I think it's wonderful to make your acquaintance."

As the six ponies led them into town they noticed more of their kind: unicorn, pegasi and earth ponies, both male and female and of various colors. Many of them were looking in the direction of the tall, odd-looking, two-legged creatures. Most of them had expressions of fear.

One of them, very light aquamarine colored unicorn mare with a pale, light grayish cyan and white mane was sitting upright on a bench stared at the four of them when they walked past her and whispered a single word, "Hands..."

The group stopped in front of a large tree that had a door in the front. Twilight casted a purple aura as she used her magic to opened the door. As they walked inside, they saw the walls were lined with shelves and books.

She said smiling, "Welcome to the Ponyville library." Just then a small purple scaled creature walked up to her.

"Hi Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity." He stared at the strange looking beings in front of him. W… What are they?"

Twilight answered him, "They are called humans and she is a species called a Tongura. This is Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex. This is Spike. He is a baby dragon and works as my assistant in the library."

"It is nice to meet you." Ahsoka said.

"Tell us, your rulers, the princesses, where are they located?" Anakin asked.

"The princesses live in Canterlot, darling." Rarity answered.

"Where is that?" Captain Rex interjected.

"On the mountainside north of town," Twilight responded.

"May we request a meeting with them?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'm sure they were alerted to our presents when our ship crashed."

Twilight replied, "I will send a letter to them right away."

Anakin turned to his three companions. "In the meantime, we will head back to the ship to pick up a few things and then come back here to find out their response." He said.

The four left the library and started down the road the way they came as Twilight began to write her letter to Celestia.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
